ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10)
Story In Under Town, Gorvan is fighting Rook, his chunky size nullifying Rook’s attacks. Rook punches and kicks Gorvan’s stomach, though he just laughs it off. Gorvan: That all you got, pretty boy?! Gorvan swings his fists, but Rook jumps onto him, launching himself off him. Gorvan stumbles forward, but recovers. Rook: Hardly. You are under arrest for disturbing the peace. Gorvan: Good luck with that. Jane: Maybe he needs a little help. Gorvan and Rook turn, seeing Jane. She activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down, transforming into Four Arms. She pounds her fists into her hands, as Gorvan’s expression drops. Gorvan: A female Tetramand? Four Arms: Believe it. Four Arms leaps in, punching Gorvan several times in succession. Gorvan looks dazed, as Four Arms slams all four arms into him, knocking him down. Gorvan is down. Four Arms: What? Is that it? I was looking for some action! Rook: Thank you for your assistance, Jane. I will take it from here. Rook rolls Gorvan over, putting handcuffs on him. Four Arms: No problem. Have you heard anything from Lucy recently? I tried to contact her, but I haven’t been able to reach her. Rook pulls on Gorvan’s neck, causing him to stand. Rook: No, I do not believe so. It is most likely that she is on assignment. Four Arms: I just can’t believe she wouldn’t say goodbye. So, do you want to, I don’t know, hang out or something? Rook: Hm. I am unfamiliar with how Earthlings “hang out.” I do think I would be able to, assuming my Plumber duties do not get in the way. Four Arms: Eh, you know what? It’s fine. Four Arms reverts. Jane: Just, go handle your Plumber business. Rook: Very well. I shall see you later, Jane. Rook takes Gorvan away, Jane groaning in frustration. Jane: Now I’ve been blown off by Rook! Uragh! Voice: Sounds like you could use a buddy. Jane turns, delighted to see Argit behind her. She moves and hugs him, catching him off guard. Argit: Okay! Okay, that’s enough. Jane breaks away, still smiling. Jane: Argit, how long have you been here? Argit: A bit less than a week by Earth time. I had no clue how to get a hold of you. I just figured you were with your Plumber friends. Jane: Some friends they turned out to be. One didn’t tell me she was on assignment, the other dumped me for another girl while on a date with me! Argit: Ouch. Jane: And I guess you just saw Rook there. Argit: Tsk, tsk. That’s a darn shame. Come on. I’ll keep you entertained. It’ll be like old times. Jane: In old times we ran away from everything. Argit: Pretty much. End Scene Jane and Argit are down by the river, fishing. Out posted far away on a building top is Khyber, observing them from a distance. Khyber: Prey is in position. Relay your position. Nails: (Over walkie talkie) Yeah, yeah! Can’t you talk like a non-crazy person?! I’m a little ways upstream. I’ll submerge, like planned, and hunt them down like lambs. Khyber: I don’t appreciate that tone of yours. Aren’t you looking forward to this hunt? Nails: (On walkie talkie) I’m not saying that I don’t want to hunt them down like lambs. I’m just saying that there are people that deserve it more. Like you. And Crab Cakes. Khyber: Watch your step there. Go against us, and I’ll send you back to the Null Void. Nails: (Over walkie talkie) Hah! As if! Even I can see that you need me! Nails cuts the communicator, as she walks into the river. Khyber whistles, as she glows red and transforms. Jane yawns, drowsily holding her head up to prevent herself from falling asleep. Argit’s line is tugged, as he reels it in, pulling in a carp that resembles a Magikarp. Argit holds it in front of his face, smacking his lips. Argit: Yummy! Free dinner, right here! I haven’t been able to make any money around here yet, so I’ve been doing what I do. Jane: Lie, cheat and steal for survival? Argit: Ah, Jane. You say that as if you know me so well. Jane: I’m right, aren’t I? Argit: (Sighs, as his ears go down.) Yep. Jane: If you want, I can see if I can get you a job. I have a friend that owns a mechanics shop. Argit: You’d do that for me?! Jane: Former convicts need to stick together, right? Plus, it’s the least I can do after all the help you gave me in surviving the Null Void. Jane’s line tugs on her, as she braces herself, starting to reel it in. Jane: I got a bite! And it’s huge! Argit: That’s it! (Smacks lips) Reel it in! Quickly! I can’t wait to sink my fangs into it! Jane: (Struggling) Easier said than done. I, can’t hold, on! Ah! The tension pulls on the fishing rod, pulling it and Jane straight into the water. Jane gets lost as she is dragged down, but she lets go, losing the rod. She activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Brainstorm gasps for breath, panting heavily. Brainstorm: Whew! That was a close one! I was wondering what sort of sea monster would have the strength to simply pull me in, but I guess I’ll never find out. Brainstorm corrects herself in correspondence to the river, as she floats up towards the surface of the water. A red tentacle comes after her, Brainstorm spotting it. Brainstorm: Oh? I do believe it’s coming back for more. Argit is leaning over the side, looking into the water. Argit: Ugh! Why is this water so green and unseeable through?! I want to know if Jane caught our dinner or not! A large alien breaks out of the water, the water washing Argit further inland. The alien, Vicetopus with the Nemetrix on its chest and milky white eyes, climbs onto the dock, squeezing Brainstorm in a tentacle. Brainstorm groans as her body cracks, her exoskeleton body cracking. Brainstorm: Argit! Help! Argit runs off, as a tentacle grabs Argit, lifting him into the air as well. Argit: Hey, let me go! Huh? Argit is held up and to the side, as Argit spots the reflection off a pair of binoculars from a rooftop on the other side of the river. Argit gets a smug smile, though it fades when Vicetopus squeezes. Argit: (Strained) Ah! Not, necessary! Jane, do, something! Brainstorm: (Strained) My lightning attacks don’t work against it! It’s a Vicetopus! The natural predator of Cerebrocrustaceans! Brainstorm reverts, as Jane slips out of Vicetopus’s grip. She slides down its body, as she leaps off back onto the pier, staring down Vicetopus. Vicetopus takes Argit, and flings him across the river, him crashing into the stone wall on the other side. He drops down, upside-down as he looks over. Vicetopus reverts, revealing it to be Nails. The Nemetrix is planted on her chest. Jane: Nails? Nails: Jane! Looking good there! Now, be honest. Was that cool, or was that TOTALLY AWESOME?! Jane: I, how? Why?! Nails: Oh, this thing. (She points at the Nemetrix.) Remember those two that I helped capture you? Khyber and Psychobos? They used the details from your Omnitrix to create this, the Nemetrix. They filled it with predator DNA, or non-sapient. Jane: Explaining how you turned into Brainstorm’s natural predator. But, if it’s not sentient, then surely its savage mind would destroy yours! Nails: If I was a regular human. But I’m part Vulpimancer! Thanks to Servantis, I’ve become the only sapient being feral enough to withstand it. I’ve already got the natural desire to rip people to shreds! On the other side, Argit stands up, wiping the dust off him. Argit: So, that flash of light is either the crab or the hunter. (Sighs) I hate getting involved like this. But, as long as Jane’s the main event. Argit slinks off, hiding along the wall as he moves on. Nails: Now, Psychobos wants to prove his device is better, so we’re going to have a little fun. A game of cat and mouse, really. Jane stares Nails down, her looking irritated. Nails: What? You trying to stare me down with a death glare? Not going to work. Jane scowls at that, as her gaze travels to the side. She gives a small gasp as she spots Argit on the move, and the light glare from the roof. Jane’s scowls turns into a smile, as Nails responds in kind. Jane: Heh. You want to play? I’ll play along. Let’s see how long we can go until the Plumbers get in our way. Jane turns and breaks into a run, heading back into the main city. Nails laughs and gives off a howl, going down on all fours. Nails: That’s what I’m talking about! The thrill of the hunt! Nails runs after Jane, transforming into Crabdozer, a large stone crab like alien with a rhino head and horn. The Nemetrix is on her chest, and her eyes are milky white. Jane makes a sharp turn down an alley, as Crabdozer makes the turn, her body scraping along the walls as she goes. Jane makes a jump off a trashcan, and reaches a fire escape, climbing her way up. Crabdozer sniffs her out, and begins to climb the wall after her, plowing through the fire escape. Jane: Wow. That’s crazy! These predators have some massive power! Jane makes it onto the roof, running along it. Crabdozer makes it on top, and continues to chase Jane. She makes the leap down to the next building, as Crabdozer makes a giant leap, going over that building to the next one, turning and cutting Jane off. Jane: Nice try! Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Ssslither. She slides forward, and slips down into a small gap, able to compress her body to fit through. Crabdozer tries to claw her way through with her crab feet, though is unsuccessful. Ssslither comes out of the gap, slithering off on the ground. Ssslither: Now. What do you do now? A pinwheel blade cuts through the air, striking Ssslither’s tail and pinning it to the ground, Ssslither hissing in pain. A herpexigoose is standing on the roof, hissing like a cat. She is a large white mongoose, with a long tail, the end having a pinwheel shaped blade, with seven blades on it and missing one. Each of its four feet has four claws, in an x shaped. Her eyes resemble cat eyes, though they are milky white. The Nemetrix is on her chest. Ssslither: A herpexigoose? Like the one Scout found to stop Ssserpent. Xangoose lunges at Ssslither, who is unable to move due to the blade in her tail. Xangoose pins her down, as Ssslither spits acid at her. Xangoose’s white fur captures and traps the acid, it dripping out of it. Xangoose’s x shaped claws allow them to lock into the ground, her main paw able to pin Ssslither down to the ground. Ssslither is trapped, as she reverts, able to kick Xangoose off. Jane: Too close! Jane takes off running, as Xangoose swings her tail, launching one of the blades off the pinwheel at Jane, as she makes a turn. The blade catches her shirt, pinning it to the wall, jerking Jane to a stop. Xangoose charges Jane, tackling her into the wall, causing her to lose her breath. Jane drops, the blade ripping the back of her shirt, as she hits the ground. Xangoose reverts, as Nails gives a beast like smile to Jane. Nails: Ah! That was so much fun! I haven’t had a good chase like that since I hunted an Arachnichimp in the Null Void! Talk about agile! (She sniffs the air.) Oh, come to gloat, Psychobos? Dr. Psychobos comes out of the shadows, laughing manically. Psychobos: That’s ''Dr. ''Psychobos to you! But yes. I must say J-j-jane. You proved a worthy adversary, and I use the term loosely. But this p-p-proves once and for all that my device is superior to yours, Azmuth! Nails: You do realize that you’re talking to someone who isn’t here and therefore can’t hear you, right? Psychobos scowls at Nails, as Nails smiles pleasantly. Jane raises her arm to grab the Omnitrix, when Psychobos catches her in lightning, her unable to move. Psychobos: Now, my pet. Kill her, and we’ll take the Omnitrix off her corpse! Nails: Sure, sure. Just one thing. I’m nobody’s pet. Nails transforms into Vicetopus, as she extends her tentacle, grasping and squeezing Psychobos, his groaning in surprised and confusion, as his grip on Jane is broken. She drops to the ground, watching the events unfold in confusion. Psychobos: S-s-stop this, you m-m-mindless b-b-beast! Agh! Vicetopus squeezes tighter, his exoskeleton cracking. Psychobos: K-k-khyber! Help! Khyber watches the incident through his binoculars, having heard him through the communication system. Khyber: Hm. While I do enjoy seeing him being tortured like that, I do agree that she needs to be put back in line. Khyber whistles, the whistle deafening and overwhelming Vicetopus, her reverting and covering her ears. She strains and screams from the pain, Psychobos laughing at it. Psychobos: That’s right! That’s what happens when you mess with me! Nails: AH! AH, AH-hahaha! Nails stands up, standing determined, as if suffering no harm. Psychobos: What? Khyber, what are you doing?! Get her in line! Argit: (Over radio) Yeah, he’s not able to make it to the phone right now. Psychobos looks baffled, while on the rooftop, Khyber has quills in his butt, him being fast asleep while Argit sits on his back. Argit: Can I take a message? Psychobos groans in frustration, as Nails walks towards him, him stepping back in fear. Nails: Yeah. You better run. (Nails glows red, transforming) Cause you’re my prey now. Nails transforms into Terroranchula, a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of her legs and back of her head is covered with light brown hair. Her eyes are milky white, reptile-like head with a open mouth smile. The Nemetrix is on her chest. Psychobos: No! Stay back! Psychobos opens his skull, firing a lightning blast at Terroranchula. Terroranchula forms a force field web, which covers her body and takes the lightning blast. Terroranchula charges at Psychobos, as Psychobos fires lightning, causing Terroranchula to levitate in the air. Terroranchula hisses at Psychobos, him laughing. Psychobos: Bring it on! My superior intellect is more than enough for a mindless beast like yourself. Jane: For a self proclaimed genius, you sure are forgetful. I’m still here. Psychobos’ confident face fades into an upset face, as Jane slaps down the Omnitrix. She transforms into Cloudnine, as she floats up, getting in the path of Psychobos’ lightning. She absorbs it into her body, as her body becomes a dark black. Terroranchula drops to the ground, as she charges Psychobos. Psychobos gets ready to counterattack, but Cloudnine fires a lightning bolt, forcing Psychobos to fire a lightning blast to counter it. Terroranchula tackles Psychobos, the force field web electrocuting Psychobos. He drops, as Terroranchula spits another web, pinning him down. Cloudnine then takes a gaseous form, getting in Psychobos’ face. He inhales it, as he sighs, falling asleep. Cloudnine: And that ends that. Terroranchula reverts. Nails: Not bad, fruit girl. You’re pretty good in a fight. Cloudnine reverts. Jane: I’m just glad we’re on the same side right now. I really don’t want to fight you again. Nails: Since I’ve already beaten you, I see no reason to. Jane: Heh. So, now what? Nails: You handle the crab and the hunter. (Nails holds up the fish Argit caught earlier.) I’m going to treat myself to a snack. Jane: Where did you store that all this time? Nails: Good question. One I’ll leave you with! Nails turns and walks off, tearing a chunk of meat off the still flopping fish. Jane shudders with disgust, then pulls out her phone. Jane: Hey, Rook? I’ve caught a couple of criminals for you. Characters * Jane Smith * Argit * Rook Blonko Villains * Gorvan * Nails (good at end) * Khyber * Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used By Jane * Four Arms * Brainstorm * Ssslither * Cloudnine By Nails * Vicetopus (first appearance) (x2) * Crabdozer (first appearance) * Xangoose (first appearance) * Terroranchula (first appearance) Trivia * This episode reveals the reason for Nails' inclusion in the story; to wield the Nemetrix. * The idea for Nails was inspired by Douglass from Ahmad 15 (Rebooted), who is a speaking Vulpimancer who could wield the Nemetrix. * Jane's list of friends to give her a good influence is dropping, with Rook too busy to hang out with her. * Xangoose is the first new predator of Jane Smith 10, being the predator of Ssslither, which was made to be a unique alien for this series. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Nemetrix Arc